ANNIVERSAIRE DE VICTOREUH (ou Ton Héritage)
by BluHair
Summary: "Si tu aimes l'automne vermeil Merveille, rouge sang..." OS/Song Fic de la chanson "Ton Héritage" de Benjamin Biolay pour l'anniversaire de InThePanda aka Victor Bonnefoy (salo on t'aime)


**Alors alors  
Je signe mon retour sur après de longs mois d'absence et... C'est juste pour l'anniversaire de Victor parce que le chapitre 5 de Warriors est toujours en cours d'écriture.  
Du coup, je vous implore gentiment d'être encore un peu patients parce que la suite arrivera... Mais je sais pas encore quand ...  
Voilà  
Donc je vous laisse avec ANNIVERSAIRE DE VICTOREUH ou _Ton Héritage_ pour le titre sérieux...  
C'est un OS song fic sur la chanson Ton Héritage (SANS. DECONNER.) donc si vous voulez l'écouter avant... Youtube est votre coupaing!  
**

* * *

 **Si tu aimes les soirs de pluie**

 **Mon enfant, mon enfant**

 **Les ruelles de l'Italie**

 **Et les pas des passants**

 **L'éternelle litanie**

 **Des feuilles mortes dans le vent**

 **Qui poussent un dernier cri**

 **Crie, mon enfant**

Le gamin regardait les grosses gouttes de pluies s'écraser contre la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Celle dans laquelle il devait se cantonner la moitié de ses journées en compagnie de son grand frère avec qui il ne partageait rien de plus qu'un lien du sang. En regardant en contrebas, il vit des dizaines ne personnes se bousculer dans la minuscule ruelle où se trouvait l'appartement. Un tas d'insectes pressés d'échapper au déluge. Ça le fit doucement sourire. « Insectes » murmura-t-il en dessinant un visage rieur sur la buée qu'avait laissé son souffle sur la vitre. Il fixa la figure humide un instant avant de l'effacer d'un revers de manche.

 **Si tu aimes les éclaircies**

 **Mon enfant, mon enfant**

 **Prendre un bain de minuit**

 **Dans le grand océan**

 **Si tu aimes la mauvaise vie**

 **Ton reflet dans l'étang**

 **Si tu veux tes amis**

 **Près de toi, tout le temps**

Le soleil pointa finalement le bout de son nez, au grand agacement de l'enfant qui lui jeta un regard froid, comme si ça allait le convaincre de retourner derrière ses nuages. Avec un soupire las, il se leva et avança lentement vers la salle de bain où il remplit le lavabo d'eau glacée dans laquelle il plongea la tête quelques secondes. Le froid lui piquait la peau sans scrupule et mordait avidement chaque parcelle de son épiderme. Il se redressa lentement, ses cheveux broussailleux lui tombant sur le front et collant à ses paupières. Le miroir lui renvoya un reflet peu avantageux de sa personne. Il passa, mal assuré, un doigt sur la coupure de sa lèvre inférieur puis sur son oeil au beurre noir. La douleur lui fit serrer les dents. Il renvoya ses mèches ébènes en arrière d'un mouvement de tête, mit un coup de pied dans le lavabo et repartit dans sa chambre. Ses pensées allaient vers ce garçon de son école qui avait voulu lui offrir une part de son goûter. Il lui avait fracassé le visage contre le bitume en guise de réponse. C'était sans doute la relation la plus amicale qu'il ai eu avec quelqu'un depuis sa naissance.

 **Si tu pries quand la nuit tombe**

 **Mon enfant, mon enfant**

 **Si tu ne fleuris pas les tombes**

 **Mais chéris les absents**

 **Si tu as peur de la bombe**

 **Et du ciel trop grand**

 **Si tu parles à ton ombre**

 **De temps en temps**

Il se rappelait du jour où son père avait cogné sa mère suffisamment fort pour l'envoyer à l'hôpital (dont elle n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas sortit). « Elle est tombée dans l'escalier » avait il dit alors que ses fils s'échangeaient des regards tristes et colériques, complices par le silence. En fait, s'il était un temps soit peu honnête avec lui même il n'aimait ni son père -ce vieux con violent et pervers-, ni sa mère -cette idiote faible- et ni son frère -un vague abrutit incapable de le défendre-. Pour placer une phrase sur l'état d'esprit de ce garçon, c'était simple: il n'aimait que lui même. C'est pour ça qu'il en voulait aux autres de lui faire du mal et en faisait volontiers à autrui sans raison apparente. Non seulement ça mais aussi les traumatismes de son enfance le rendait plus dangereux qu'un chien enragé. Un chien enragé toujours seul, n'ayant pour unique compagnie que sa propre personne. … Et un gamin qu'il avait fracassé quelques jours plus tôt. Il lui avait cassé le nez. C'était un élément qui l'avait marqué. Un long nez aquilin. Et des yeux bleus-gris aussi. Ce gosse avait un ou deux ans de plus que lui, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de le défigurer. Quand on l'avait emmené dans le bureau de la directrice, il était resté muré dans le silence. Il fut viré de l'école et son père ne s'était pas gêné pour lui faire comprendre que ça le foutait en rogne.

 **Si tu aimes la marée basse**

 **Mon enfant, mon enfant**

 **Le soleil sur la terrasse**

 **Et la lune sous le vent**

 **Si l'on perd souvent ta trace**

 **Dès qu'arrive le printemps**

 **Si la vie te dépasse**

 **Passe, mon enfant**

Le soleil déclinait à vue d'oeil depuis la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Entre les nuages portés par le vent, la Lune faisait son apparition. Timide et ronde.  
Il avait toujours préféré la nuit. Plus calme, plus froide, plus mystérieuse. Une sorte d'âme soeur fantasmagorique qui le portait et berçait ses songes d'un doux souffle glaçant.  
Oui, il aimait cette part sombre de la nuit et de lui même.

 **Ça n'est pas ta faute**

 **C'est ton héritage**

 **Et ce sera pire encore**

 **Quand tu auras mon âge**

 **Ça n'est pas ta faute**

 **C'est ta chair, ton sang**

 **Il va falloir faire avec**

 **Ou, plutôt sans**

Une voix rocailleuse et agressive vînt lui percer les tympans depuis la pièce voisine. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors que ses hématomes le brûlaient à nouveau, comme si on y appliquait un fer chauffé à blanc. Il préféra l'ignorer cependant. Son « vieux » était de toute façon bien trop alcoolisé pour arriver à atteindre sa chambre sans se bouffer tous les murs de ce fichu appartement trop petit.  
En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était à cause de son père qu'il était comme _ça_. Un garçon froid, insensible et sadique. C'est lui qui lui avait apprit à être comme _ça_. _Un monstre_.  
« Et alors? » Songea-t-il en silence, la clarté de la lune brillant dans son regard. « Finalement, je suis bien comme ça. Peut-être que personne ne m'apprécie… Mais je m'en fout… »  
Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Cependant, le souvenir du gamin de l'autre jour continuait de flotter dans son esprit.

 **Si tu oublies les prénoms**

 **Les adresses et les âges**

 **Mais presque jamais le son**

 **D'une voix, un visage**

 **Si tu aimes ce qui est bon**

 **Si tu vois des mirages**

 **Si tu préfères Paris**

 **Quand vient l'orage**

Impossible de se rappeler du prénom de ce gosse. Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu à vrai dire. Ou alors il l'avait inconsciemment rayé de sa mémoire. Par culpabilité? Non. Indifférence? Non plus, les événements lui trottaient encore dans la tête. Alors quoi…? Un vague intérêt? Sans doute. Il avait ressentit une légère attirance, bien qu'il renie cette idée, comme ce garçon pour lui visiblement. Enfin, ça n'avait fait que lui porter préjudice. Il devait bien regretter de l'avoir approché à présent, et il lui en voudrait éternellement. Quand à Viktor… À vrai dire il savait pertinemment que ce mec n'occuperait son esprit que quelques temps et que le souvenir s'estomperait comme un dessin à la craie sous la pluie.

 **Si tu aimes les goûts amers**

 **Et les hivers tout blancs**

 **Si tu aimes les derniers verres**

 **Et les mystères troublants**

 **Si tu aimes sentir la terre**

 **Et jaillir le volcan**

 **Si tu as peur du vide**

 **Vide, mon enfant**

Il sentit un gout métallique dans sa bouche et grimaça. Il s'était mordu au sang, encore. Impossible de savoir d'où lui venait ce fichu tic. Ça lui arrivait parfois quand son père le fracassait. Si ça en était la raison en revanche…? Sans doute pas.

Silencieux, il attendit que son père entre dans sa chambre en titubant et quitta la sienne, sur la pointe des pieds.

 **Si tu aimes partir avant**

 **Mon enfant, mon enfant**

 **Avant que l'autre s'éveille**

 **Avant qu'il te laisse en plan**

 **Si tu as peur du sommeil**

 **Et que passe le temps**

 **Si tu aimes l'automne vermeil**

 **Merveille, rouge sang**

Il déserta l'appartement et fila dans la ruelle, comptant sur l'astre céleste et argenté pour veiller sur lui. Viktor resta dehors à traîner et n'avait pas remarqué que ses pieds l'avaient guidés jusqu'à l'hôpital où séjournait sa mère. L'heure des visites était dépassée depuis longtemps, mais il n'était pas du genre à faire les choses dans la légalité. Bien au contraire.  
C'est ainsi qu'il grimpa dans un arbre proche du bâtiment et fût ravi de tomber en face d'une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle il pénétra discrètement. Il atterrit dans un couloir vide. Un pauvre néon clignotait faiblement sans que le garçon n'y prête la moindre attention. Il avançait, serein, jusqu'à une porte bien précise où il s'arrêta. Viktor tourna lentement la poignée et se glissa dans la pièce. Sa mère dormait paisiblement, les rayons de la Lune caressant son visage abîmé. Le gamin s'en approcha calmement et lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts. Elle tressaillit dans son sommeil mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il jeta un regard circulaire à ce qui l'entourait et repéra un coussin qu'il saisit. Il lança un ultime coup d'oeil à sa génitrice et pressa l'oreiller contre son visage. Elle eut un sursaut avant de commencer à se débattre, mais elle était bien trop faible pour lutter. Il appuya avec plus de force et de longues minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent froidement. Enfin, le corps eut un dernier frémissement avant de retomber, inerte. Viktor essuya son front transpirant d'un revers de manche et soupira, comme si on venait de le soulager d'un fardeau. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'observer le cadavre et quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie.

Il revînt à son appartement environ deux heures plus tard. L'aube était sur le point de chasser la nuit quand il pénétra dans la chambre de son père, un rouleau de gros scotch gris dans une main, un couteau dans l'autre. L'ivrogne dormait d'un lourd sommeil, assommé par l'alcool, et ne se rendit absolument pas compte que son fils commençait à l'attacher à son lit. Sa bouche d'où s'échappait un insupportable ronflement gras fut verrouillée par le papier collant dont le gamin ne se priva pas de tripler les couches. Quand il estima que l'homme était suffisamment entravé, tel un moucheron dans une toile d'araignée, il le gifla sèchement. Son père se réveilla brusquement, cherchant à happer le plus d'air possible par la bouche, ce qu'il ne put évidement pas faire. Il reconnu le gosse et lui cria des insultes et menaces étouffées par le scotch. Cela fit sourire l'autre qui approcha sa lame, celle ci reflétant les derniers rayons de la Lune, avant de lui ouvrir lentement la gorge. Il se délecta de cette sensation. Le sang gicla sur ses doigts, ses vêtements, son visage alors qu'un rire fou s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Un rire qui résonna longtemps.

L'ainé des deux frères venait d'être réveillé par les éclats de voix. Il ne s'était tout d'abord pas inquiété, habitué à ce que son père délire seul après avoir bu la bouteille de trop. Mais entendre le rire de son frangin était étonnant. Il sortit de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Viktor à l'entrée de l'appartement. Son visage tâché d'écarlate était déformé en un sourire angélique détraqué.

-Merde… Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu?

Le tueur posa son index sur sa bouche, comme s'il venait de lui confier un secret et dissimula le couteau dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait nom de dieu?!

Il couru rejoindre la chambre de son père et se retrouva face à un épouvantable spectacle. Il rendit son dîner dans un coin de la pièce et quand il tourna la tête vers l'entrée, son frère avait disparut.

 **Si tu as peur de la foule**

 **Mais supportes les gens**

 **Si tes idéaux s'écroulent**

 **Le soir de tes vingt ans**

 **Et si tout se déroule**

 **Jamais comme dans tes plans**

 **Si tu n'es qu'une pierre qui roule**

 **Roule, mon enfant**

-Eh.

Pas de réponse.

-Eh!

-Quoi? Soupira finalement le tueur, fatigué.

-C'est quoi notre prochaine destination?

Le jeune homme frotta sa barbe mal taillée et hirsute. Ils venaient de régler leurs comptes à ce stupide réalisateur de porno ainsi qu'à… Ces deux gamines mal tombées, et ce taré voulait déjà s'occuper d'une nouvelle victime?

-J'en sais putain de rien. Laisse moi me remettre de… De…

-« Me remettre »? Répéta l'autre avec un ricanement mauvais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend bon sang?

Le cinéphile craqua, furieux et épuisé:

-C'est pas ça le message que j'veux délivrer ok?! J'ai un code d'honneur putain de merde! Tu peux le comprendre ça ou c'est trop compliqué?!

Son assistant lui jeta un regard sombre.

-Je vois surtout que tu te dégonfles et, plutôt que de faire passer ton message à grande échelle, tu te contentes du strict minimum. De la face immergée de l'iceberg.

-Tu ne comprends rien… Siffla le décoiffé.

-Non! C'est toi qui ne comprends rien. J'admirais ton travail et tu te révèle être… Encore plus paumé que ceux à qui tu souhaites délivrer une leçon…

Son ton était condescendant mais aussi extrêmement déçu ce qui ne manqua pas de faire ressentir à Viktor un pincement au coeur. L'autre homme remua à côté de lui et quitta le siège passager.

-Où tu vas? Demanda-t-il, avec plus d'inquiétude dans la voix qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

-J'ai besoin d'être seul quelques temps. Je te recontacterais en temps voulu.

Le tueur déglutit mais acquiesça comme un enfant que l'on venait de disputer. Il démarra en trombe, fuyant cet homme qui commençait à prendre bien trop d'importance pour lui. Fuyant son passé qui était revenu sans prévenir.

Il fuyait.

 _Tout._

* * *

 **Donc re tout le monde.  
** **Victor si tu passes par là je te souhaite un bon anniversaire en retard (ou très en avance) et j'espère que cette année te sourira! Et d'ailleurs cette fic va de paire avec un des dessins que je t'ai filé à JTH (je pense que tu devineras aisément lequel :3 )  
Les autres, j'espère que vous aurez appréciés votre lecture...!**  
 **Des bisous sur les fesses et que le cinéma vous guide!**


End file.
